Jealous of Ice
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and Marceline-The Vampire Queen has been secretly dating since the Door Lord incident. But one night Marceline showed great interest in the ancient figure known as Simon Petrikov, and Bubblegum is jealous, but she isn't sure why, or of who.
1. Part 1

**Jealous of Ice**

* * *

Part 1/3

"Petrikobe…" Marceline rolled around her tongue. "No, Petrikuve?" she tried again. "No, that's no it."

"Bonnibel, how do you pronounce this name?" she handed the newspaper she held in her hands to her pink girlfriend who snuggled tightly to her as they were floating a meter above the couch. They were watching a spin-off of Heat Signature called Infra Blue Attack.

"Huh?" Princess Bubblegum rubbed her hands. She was drowsy to several reasons, like the boringness of the movie, the cold air inside Marceline's house, or the surprising warmness of vampire's embrace. But it was mostly the very late hour. Usually it was much easier for Marceline to stay awake during the day than for Bubblegum during the night, but once in a while she insisted on spending a white night with her beloved girlfriend.

"Look at this newspaper and tell me how to pronounce the name right here." Marceline pointed the name.

"Alright…" the princess said with a drunken drowsy smirk on her face.

"Bonnibel?" Marceline asked after Bubblegum just held the newspaper scrap, not even looking at the right side.

The princess closed her eyes and dropped the scrap to the couch.

"No!" Marceline shouted and reached down towards the scrap, catching it before it landed in the floor.

This rattled Bubblegum up, she got out of her drowsiness in a second, she was still very tired, and was ready to go to sleep in any moment, but as least she was sober.

"What happened? What's going on? I told you not to rattle me, Marceline, I am not a baby." were the first sentences she could mutter.

"Don't make a fight now, I only asked you how to pronounce this name."

"Oh. Alright, let me see. It's Simon Petrikov, of course." Bubblegum began showing off her knowledge. "He's responsible of preserving many magical items from being destroyed in The Mushroom War."

"Yeah, I know who he is. I know much better than you."

"You didn't even know his name. Don't sell me bragging, you're starting a fight now."

"Bonnibel…" Marceline began to talk, and then she remembered she should never ever challenge Bubblegum's wide knowledge. It was a sure recipe for an argument.

"I am not trying to say that you're wrong, or that your knowledge is wrong." The Vampire Queen tried for those words to not sound like sarcasm, which was hard because it was, a little. Bubblegum didn't seem pleased, her face seemed pudgy with un-amusement, but it was muffled with a wide gaping yawn.

"I am just trying to expand your knowledge as much as I can." Marceline tried to fix it.

"Alright, speak, but softly and with a stable rhythm and tone." She said and snuggled closer to Marceline, wrapping both her hands around the vampire's back. They were still floating.

Marceline ignored the fact her girlfriend basically asked her for a lullaby and spoke as she was ordered.

"Well," she said like beginning a children book. "I have actually met Simon Petrykube when I was a little girl."

"Petrikov." The pink girl couldn't resist correcting.

"And we were like buddies, or mentor and student for a while." Marceline said. "Or maybe more like… family."

Bubblegum didn't hear that last part, she was already lured into almost-sleep.

"I am going to get you into bed. It might be a little hard, I didn't have time to soften it because you barged in like that."

"Yeah… let's go to sleep…" Bubblegum mumbled as Marceline floated her way to the bedroom.

"You'll go to sleep, Bonnibel, I'll join you in a few hours."

This woke Bubblegum up, and not just to sobriety, but fully waked up energized Candy Girl.

Bubblegum tightened her hold for a moment when they reached the bedroom and then signaled her girlfriend to put her down. She hopped down and landed leg after leg.

She coughed twice and then spoke.

"What?!" her pink face got red.

"What did I do now, Princess?"

"Why can't you sleep next to me? I need your snuggles to fall asleep." Bubblegum blushed, Marceline after hearing that blushed as well and turned her eyes away, mumbling something like "You don't really need to…"

"Well, I'll explain." Marceline, still blushing, cleared her throat and spoke. "I am expecting someone, a special guest."

"But I am here tonight!" Bubblegum complained.

"I know. I know, I was planning to spend the day with you tomorrow, but you insisted on staying the night, so like I said I wasn't prepared." Marceline explained.

"So tell them when they come to go back."

"I cannot do that." Marceline answered quickly.

"Why not?" Bubblegum seemed insulted when her lover wasn't willing to change her plans for her. Marceline could see it in her eyes without being told.

"Well, it's an old friend. I just got to better terms with them and if I turn them away now after a planned visit it will spoil all the progress we made."

Bubblegum contemplated that for a while. She eventually sighed and spoke.

"Fine, I'll stay awake with you guys for a while. Too bad, I was really hoping for some quality snuggling tonight." Bonnibel said, the last sentence made Marceline chuckle and made them both happy.

Which was too bad because Marceline had to spoil it.

"Actually, I was hoping you could not hang with us, you know, get some sleep. Maybe hide maybe?" There was no way Marceline could make that sound appealing.

There was no need for Bubblegum to speak, the anger almost radiated from her skin.

Marceline was about to make an excuse, about not wanting to reveal their relationship, or something like that. But she didn't need to, because at that time the door-bell rang.

"He's here!" Marceline said quickly, she floated near the princess and kissed her cheek softly yet passionately. Bubblegum blushed mad and couldn't say anything but "I am still mad" with eyes turning away.

"Good night." Marceline said floated out of the room.

"Wait!" Bubblegum asked just in time, "Who's here?"

Marceline turned away slowly, no blush and with an expressionless face.

"Simon's here."


	2. Part 2

**Jealous of Ice**

* * *

Part 2/3

Marceline's house was cold, though its familiar atmosphere that Bubblegum knew and loved diminished a bit of that cold feeling.

She tried to watch the Vampire's various pictures books. They were all very wide and heavy and were marked with centuries, every one of them covering at least 50 years.

"I sometimes how old Marceline is," Bubblegum thought out loud "It explains how she met an archeologist who is archeology himself."

She tried to do what Marceline suggested to her and go sleep, but it was futile. The cold, the hard as stone bed, the lack of cuddles and the loneliness knowing her girlfriend is just next room with the mysterious guest, Simon, whoever he was.

As she lay down on the uncomfortable bed, too concerned to be tired she watches an old set of photos from her childhood, Marceline was in all seven of them, first just as a diplomatic guest in her birth party and birthdays, but later as her friend, and eventually as her lover.

She stared at the pictures for a long time, most people would find those pictures creepy, especially since Marceline look exactly the same she does in all of them, it was essentially a homage of Bubblegum catching up to Marceline's age. She avoided thinking about what continuation that picture set might have in the future and instead focused on the good parts.

The set showed Marceline is like her guardian angel, a lovely ageless observer who waited patiently for Bubblegum to reach her age so they could talk as equals on what really mattered. The pink princess couldn't think of someone more fit and deserving her love.

She shed a tear. She realized and calmly and logically decided she doesn't like that. Then she very emotionally and illogically decided that tonight she and her "guardian angel" won't sleep in separate beds.

She couldn't hold it anymore, she needed her Marceline fix, she stayed in the cold box room for more than hour or maybe less than ten minutes, in any case it was too long of wasted Cuddle Time (come one grab your girl, we'll go to very- romantic places, Bonnibel the Candy- and Marceline the Vampire, the love will never end… Cuddle Time!).

But she needed to be smart, and she was smart as Marceline persistently said to get on her good side. She needed a plan to get Marceline back into her cuddling embrace without breaking the following conditions.

She couldn't be seen, both she and Marceline would have liked to keep their relationship in secrecy for now, this was not the time for revelations.

This meant she had to make the mysterious visitor to live early, but she had to do it without him knowing that someone was behind his early leave.

Thirdly, though optional, Marceline shouldn't know about her connection to the visitor's early farewell, she would probably won't take it kindly.

She pressed her ears to the door, she heard the two speak, but their voices were muffled, if it wasn't for her great liking to Marceline's voice, she couldn't have tell when she talked and when it was the visitor.

Before she could even think about getting the visitor away from her Cuddle Time, she needed to know who that mysterious person, that Simon, is.

Opening the door to check, even checking through something not bigger than a slit in the door, was dangerous, she didn't know how observant Simon is. And she definitely knew how observant Marceline was.

"I have to prepare another road for knowledge." She talked to herself.

She looked down and searched for something that might help her.

Underneath the bed it was, the magical item she hidden in Marceline's house, she knew the unsuspecting vampire would never find it in the irresponsible mess she lived in.

She blushed when she picked up the peculiar object she has hidden.

A periscope of sort, but the first mirror, the one Bubblegum didn't watch directly, was wheezing out into all directions. The body of the periscope was pink and made of candy, but it melted a little in the places where the princess nibbled on it, either on purpose or when not noticing what she was doing.

The magical periscope was a special item, its mirror could for a sum of energy, observe into great distances and through solid objects. It could be a touring company for the laziest person, or it could be the pinnacle of explorers of extreme location like the bottom of the ocean and high up into the universe.

But in Bubblegum's case it was just a device to spy on the people around her, especially Marceline, in the moment her girlfriend didn't want to be seen, which is exactly why Bubblegum wanted to see her in those moments.

It was a crossing of the line between exploration and curiosity and just violation of privacy.

To her privilege, Bonnibel was keeping a note with all of the information she gathered from observation, which was mostly drawings of Marceline making poses and situation she found appealing at the moment.

Bubblegum shook her head and focused on her mission. She turned the periscope to the rest of the house, for a few minutes she stumbled around lost in the house she knew well from a different immaterial perspective.

But eventually she found the two. She only saw Marceline, looking rather sad as she chilled on the couch. She talked to the visitor.

Bubblegum almost didn't want to see the visitor. She was too scared it might be someone awful or disturbing, but she also wanted to keep looking at Marceline's unique expression she never saw before.

But the pink girl gathered courage and turned the perspective to the left and saw him. A second before she did so she wondered if Simon really is Simon Petrikov, but she cancelled it as nonsense made by her tired brain.

As she looked at the visitor she uncontrollably gasped.

He sat there with his messy white hair and beard and glorious long nose. He didn't wear his usual Tunic, but a new one, black colored with some punk-rock symbols printed on it.

But there was no doubt, the Ice King sat next to Marceline, laughing and seeming happy, while Marceline had a painful smile and some tears in her eyes.

Princess Bubblegum was angry, at both of them, she was concerned and she was scared.

But somehow, she was also jealous.

* * *

The reaction to the first part was surprisingly big, so I decided to treat the followers with a second part quickly, sorry there isn't as much lovey-dovey stuff this time.


	3. Part 3

**Jealous of Ice**

* * *

Part 3/3

"My refrigerator broke down, Ice King, mind cooling my drink for me?" the Vampire Queen, who seemed to have forgotten about her girlfriend paying a visit, asked her icy visitor.

Bubblegum's face went pudgy as she watched it, Marceline has never asked her to cool her drink, and on the other hand, she has never had ice power.

She watched the chilling on the hard couch on the living room for some time, the sunrise was getting nearer and the blue visitor had no intent to leave soon. The pink girl refused to go to sleep without the vampire cuddling her, or at least in the same bed, in the awful case they would fight tonight because of the stupid Ice King's visit.

"Sure thing, Marceline!" the Ice King said excitingly, he looked down and straightened his punk tunic before making over exaggerated moves as he show freezing beam into the drink.

"Observe my precise ice techniques!" he shouted.

The ice beam stopped, Marceline lukewarm red liquid got cold and frosted air came of it, two red ice cubes were floating.

"Mmmm…" Marceline observed the drink; both Ice King and Bubblegum watching through the magic periscope awaited her opinion, though they expected different result.

"Try again, Simon." Marceline pointed the glass towards him, the pink princess won the invisible contest. Marceline faced away from the ice king, Bubblegum quickly turned the magic device to face the vampire's face, and it was cringed and looked rather miserable, much sadder than Marceline's relaxed tone indicated.

"What's wrong with it?" Ice King asked, stuttering a little.

"Firstly, it's still liquid; I can't drink the red out of it like that." Marceline said after she took a big breath. "Do what you do best and freeze it, babe."

"Sure thing, sister!" Ice said and with a blast cold the glass shattered, the now solid formerly inside the glass fell on the ground and remained there, unaffected.

Marceline looked at her hand; half of her left palm was bitten to coldness. Luckily her vampire skin recovered within seconds, but she still wasn't happy about it.

She reached down and picked the glass shaped red ice. She bit it and immediately hissed and let it go, her face being deformed into monstrous shape.

"You idiot, Simon!" Marceline shouted, her hand reached for the axe bass guitar.

"Oh, are we're going to do another rehersal tonight?" Ice King asked innocently.

Marceline just sighed in anger and a tear rolled down her cheek. She retreated her hand away from the deadly bass guitar.

"No." she looked down at the solid red drink rolling along on the floor.

"Is it about that drink?" Ice asked, his body curdled up and pointing down on the Popsicle. PB watched it all with awe, turning the angle of her magic many times.

"The drink is way too hard, it may be solid, but if I can't press my teeth in it, then it's pointless." Marceline tried to stay calm, but there was no hiding the tears from the omnipresent periscope.

"Is that it?" Ice King got up and once again straightened the punk-rock tunic. "Queens could be just as picky as princesses."

Now there was really no hiding the tears, from anyone.

"Imagine this, Simon." Marceline said, her tone was void, Bubblegum got worried, Ice King remained mostly oblivious.

"Let's say we were not in a house, we are in a vacant city, and no one is there beside us." Marceline said, to his credit, Ice King knew when to shut up.

"There is nothing red in miles, the apples won't get red for another few days. You were trusted with a delicate problem of feeding me, if you mess this up and freeze it up too much I am screwed and I'll starve." Marceline kept on a tangent, Bubblegum was enchanted by what she thought may be a real story. Ice King's face was cryptic.

The tears increased and Marceline began to whimper and cry out loud as she spoke.

"But you didn't screw up." She smiled, but that smile was short lived. "You would get it perfect every single time, and together we would survive another day."

"It was delicious, too…" she mumbled to herself, only Bonnibel could hear it.

"It is all hypothetical, right?" Ice King asked, voice trembling.

"Do you remembering any of it happening in the past?" Marceline asked, sounding hopeful.

"No."

Marceline yelled another cry, a battle cry. She turned around to face the Ice King. She grabbed her axe firmly.

"Then it has to be hypothetical, isn't it?!" Marceline asked, fierce, as if looking at an enemy. Bubblegum was getting really worried, she wondered if she should interfere. Her jealousy for the Ice King got awkward, on one hand, she was glad Marceline isn't close to him, but she felt awful about it. Marceline was one of the best things in her life, she felt bad if anyone would have to lose her. Especially since Ice King seemed to play some part in her past, this also made PB jealous.

The pink princess remembered her girlfriend mentioned earlier in the night that she met Simon Petrikov in her past, and she kept calling Ice King Simon.

Could it be?

"It can't be real." Marceline continued "Because you did screw up, and not just that, you screwed up everything else."

"Simon Petrikov would never do that!" Marceline shouted, she held her axe tightly.

It could.

Before the princess could wonder about that revelation, Marceline lifted her axe high and looked on the shaking blue king.

"You said I am picky like a princess." Marceline said, her tear falling on the floor and on the Ice King.

"You can compare the two." She whispered "I have a princess right here!" she said "But you'll never see her, or the light outside of this cave!" and then she lowered lowered her axe swiftly.

Bubblegum screamed, she didn't mind seeing the Ice King beat up, but when Marceline attacked, she aimed to kill. Having a murder in her romantic snuggle night would be awful.

But no murder happened that night. A tiny block of ice sprouted from the edge of the Ice King's hands which stopped the axe, which all of its strings was broken.

They both heard PB's scream.

Marceline and the Ice King looked at each other, still holding the same position. Marceline was not battle crazy anymore, she relaxed her hands and let go of the axe. They kept looking, both frowning, but none of them wanted to kill the other.

"She is watching us with that perfect magic telescope." Marceline said. Bubblegum heard that and immediately turned the device off. She walked slowly out of the room, legs shaking.

"Hello, Ice King." She said as she saw the tearful look on Marceline's face.

The vampire immediately ran towards her girlfriend, not even bothering to float.

Ice King smiled. Though it was obviously fake. "Princess, you waited me in that hag's house!"

Bubblegum wanted to get mad at him, but her mood was too down, she just muffled "No, Simon."

Then Marceline jumped her, they were in a fierce embrace, Marceline was crying on her shoulder and she kept a straight face, looking at Ice King.

"You won." Was the first thing Marceline said after a long silence, Bubblegum was surprised to hear that, Marceline was still crying like crazy.

"I was about throw away connection I had with Simon; I almost killed him, because you hated him." Marceline didn't cry anymore, she took a big breath, but she wasn't willing to let go of her girlfriend, or lift her head off her shoulder.

"Because you were Jealous."

Now Bubblegum was really miserable, she just stared at the Ice King which she almost responsible to his death, Marceline's precious past friend, or family… he was again ironing his tunic.

Bubblegum cried now as well, as she whimpered she found it strange the Ice King looked like he was holding himself back, or that he did not react to hers and Marceline's embrace.

But even stranger was the fact he was smiling.

And even stranger was Marceline cry, becoming less choppy and louder, more… cheerful, it took her a while to realize Marceline wasn't crying, but laughing.

The vampire laughed out loud, she let go of Bubblegum and floated into the air, but not before giving the princess a small smooch on the cheek.

"Oh man, I totally got you." Marceline rolled aback in the air. Bubblegum wasn't really angry, but confused.

"Huh?" her face, which went white as it did always when she got emotional, returned to its pink color.

"I got her too!" The Ice King yelled in excitement, he floated into the air as well. "Yes, you did. I owe you one."

"Was this a prank?" Bubblegum's anger began to appear, as it should.

"He knew about you and me for a while now." Marceline exclaimed.

Bubblegum took a big breath. And then she shouted out.

She shouted out in anger, in sadness, in enthusiasm, tiredness, just raw emotions, but mostly from relief.

By the time she screamed, Marceline has already waved goodbye to Ice King who played his humble part.

Eventually Bubblegum stopped shouting.

"I am not mad, I am disappointed." She said like the usual nerd she was.

"I was just trying to teach you a message about jealousy."

"When did I ever express any serious jealousy problem?"

"Jake told me about it."

"huh." Bubblegum stroked her chin a few times. "Want to have hotdogs tomorrow, Marceline?"

"Sure."

"Also" Bubblegum's face stiffened, "That part with the axe murder, was it just an act?"

"Yeah…" Marceline stroked the back of her head.

"Was all of it an act?" the pink beauty asked. "Was some of the sadness and crying… about Simon… about me… was some of it real?"

"Let's go to sleep." Marceline said, she floated down, but not all the way to the floor. She reached her face closer to Bubblegum's, they both blushed.

She held bubblegum's cheek gently and stroked her girlfriend's neck, and she kissed her.

"Yeah… let's…" drowsy princess bubblegum said after their lips have parted.

Marceline carried her floating to the bedroom.

But the sugary pink Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum fell asleep before they made it to the door.

**The End**

* * *

This part was too long, I should've split it into two.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
